Hermione Black: The Snake Queen
by Princess Nelly
Summary: In a series of misfortunate but most definitely planned events, Dumbledore tore Hermione's family apart before taking everything Harry and Sirius held dear. Growing up surrounded by Slytherins, Harry and Hermione stitch together the pieces left of their family while planning retribution. Dramione. HP/PP. BZ/LL. TN/DG. NL/AG. Twisted canon. Hogwarts's retelling. Rated M for reasons.
1. Prologue

Hi guys! Welcome to my first ever Dramione/Harry Potter story! I'm so excited for this story and I have such great plans for it. Just a blanket warning: This story is a twisted canon of the Harry Potter universe. I've changed so many things and that's just how its going to be. Therefore this story is a Dark Hermione, Harry, Sirius and Remus, Pro Voldemort story. It's Anti Dumbledore and Anti Weasleys. If you don't like that, then please don't bother reading this story. Or read it and give it a try. Please don't send me flame reviews saying about how everything is OOC and I've changed too much and blah blah. I've given you the warning. If you don't like it, don't read it. However, for those of you more open minded readers, I do hope you enjoy the ride I'm about to take you on. Without further ado, I give you Hermione Black: The Snake Queen

 **Blanket disclaimer for the entire story: I don't own Harry Potter, those rights go to J.K. Rowling. I've just taken her wonderful universe and twisted it. The plot and some characters however, do belong to me.**

* * *

Prologue

 _April 1947_

A twenty-year-old Tom Riddle stood in the middle of Borgin and Burkes, dressed in a simple black suit, a crisp black shirt and polished black shoes; his entire ensemble contrasting wonderfully against his pale skin. His hair was brushed to the side, reminiscent of how he wore it when he was still Head Boy at Hogwarts, more than a year ago. His dark brown eyes were watching the patrons of Knockturn Alley through the window, as they wandered about. He stared for what felt like an hour before becoming bored; he turned away and began taking inventory of the shop. His eyes raked over the various items sprawled about the shop, _Hand of Glory, human bones, a cursed necklace, pack of bloody cards_ before he was distracted by the door opening; turning around to greet the client, the greeting on his lips died as he took in the appearance of the customer, drawing a sharp breath.

Unlike their usual shoppers, she was young and looked to be no older than twenty. Her hair hung in long, soft curls, reaching the middle of the waist and the brightest shade of blonde he'd ever laid his eyes on. She was lightly tanned; her eyes, currently staring into his, were the colour of liquid honey and sparkled with mischief as her pink, slightly pouty lips were pulled into a smirk. She was beautiful. A sentiment he'd never thought of before. She entered the shop gracefully, breaking eye contact and perusing the various items that were lying about. However, her eyes kept flicking back towards him, her smirk growing wider. He snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat, before walking up to her. She turned around and gazed up at him from under her long lashes. She was short, barely reaching the top of his chest.

"Can I help you Miss…?" Tom asked looking for a surname, his voice deep as he turned on his charm, he frowned slightly as her smirk widened.

"Nott"

"Nott? Are you related to Grayson Nott by any chance?" Tom inquired, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Gray is my cousin from my father's side. How do you know him?" She questioned.

"Grayson was a friend, we attended Hogwarts together and we were both in Slytherin" Tom explained, the girl nodding before seeming to remember what she came into the shop for.

"Ah. I see. Anyway, I'm looking for some human bones. Preferably male" She replied, Tom's eyes widening slightly.

"Human bones are only ever required for the Dark Arts Miss Nott" Tom stated simply.

"Indeed, that's why I'm here. In Borgin and Burkes. A shop known to deal in Dark Artefacts." She stated slowly, her voice taking a teasing tone, "Do you have what I'm looking for?" She questioned, cocking her head to side, exposing her long neck.

"Certainly. Follow me" Tom said, as he spun on his heels before wandering further into the shop, the girl following behind him.

"So what is it you do here? Surely you don't run this shop by yourself"

"I'm an assistant. I mainly collect items from our patrons. Mr. Borgin runs the shop, he had to pop out today due to business however," Tom replied before stopping at a counter with the bones.

"Excellent. How much?" She asked as she picked up a bone, inspecting it before shaking her head slightly and picking up another one.

"50 galleons, Miss Nott." Tom said simply.

"50 galleons?! That is preposterous!" She snapped, causing Tom to raise his eyebrow at her.

"Items for the Dark Arts are rarely cheap, Miss Nott" Tom stated, watching her in interest as she pursed her lips before continuing her perusal of the items.

"Hmm. You make a fair point. And having you call me Miss Nott is getting tiring. My name is Clara. Clara Rosalie Nott" She said, introducing herself with a slight curtsey. A frown marred Tom's face. He didn't need her name; he doubted he'd ever see her again. Although, he may run into her every now and then considering she was related to Nott.

"Right. May I inquire as to why you need human bones?" Tom asked, intrigued by her purchase.

"I'm creating a very _specific_ potion and require them. I'm unable to describe the use of the potion however as it's effect aren't exactly ethical" She declared quietly, her voice a hushed whisper.

"Creating a potion? How is that possible? It's unheard off for anyone other than a Potions Master to create them. You don't look to be older than twenty and therefore are entirely too young to be a Potions Mistress. And quite frankly I'd remember if someone as young as me was smart enough to create a potion from scratch attended Hogwarts. Especially if they were a Nott. Grayson wouldn't let anyone forget such a feat," Tom said in bewilderment, watching as her lips formed a smirk once again.

"I'm not a Potions Mistress, no. I'm also only eighteen years old. And I didn't attend Hogwarts; I attended Beauxbatons. While my father is British, my mother is French and insisted I go there you see, that's why you've never heard of me. I'm proud to say I was their best witch. Graduated top of my class in every subject this year" Clara replied, her smirk widening. Tom's face remained unchanged, however, he was impressed. She was smart, and if she was related to Nott, then she was a pureblood too, something he could definitely appreciate. It helped that she was utterly radiant to him, for some unknown reason.

"Interesting. I, myself, graduated top of my class last year. Best student Hogwarts has ever seen apparently" Tom boasted, watching as realisation dawned on the girl.

"Tom Riddle?" She questioned, a grin forming on her face, Tom nodding with a smirk of his own. He basked in the recognition, she must have heard of him, even in France.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Did you want to purchase the bones?" Tom asked, gesturing to the items on the counter. Her smirk returned as her eyes glistened with mischievousness.

"No, not really. I've already got the male bones needed for my potions," She answered causing Tom to frown in confusion. "I didn't come in to buy the bones. I entered for a whole other reason. You see, I was passing the store and looked into the window and just happened to see something I liked" Clara continued, her eyelids dropping slightly, her voice taking a husky tone as she stared straight at him.

Tom was absolutely sure she meant him.

And Merlin, was he damned.

* * *

 _31_ _st_ _December 1959_

Tom wandered around Nott Manor before exiting onto one of the many balconies overlooking the rose gardens of the house. The manor was beautiful, no Malfoy Manor, but it had a charm of its own. It was dark, considering it was about to hit midnight soon and the gardens were lit up with the glow of hundreds of floating lights. If he were anyone else, he'd consider it romantic. However, he was _Tom Riddle_ , Heir of Slytherin and such sentiments were far beneath him. He heard the door to the balcony open, and the telltale sound of heels. He fingered the item in his pocket before taking a deep breath.

"Darling, what are you doing out here? The party is in your honour, you shouldn't be out here in the cold by yourself" Clara's sweet voice came from behind him. Tom turned around and let out a rare, genuine smile that only his girlfriend, of five years now, had the privilege of viewing. He held out his hand for hers before pulling her closer to him so her back was against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist as they looked at the gardens.

"Abraxas' stories about his latest conquest were boring me and considering it is still my birthday, I think I'm allowed to do as I please" Tom said softly, Clara rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"That Abraxas. I'd be surprised if he ever settles down. Did you know him and Orion both placed bets on who would be able to finally bed, and I'm quoting here, 'that prude Walburga'. Honestly, she's Orion's cousin and betrothed. You'd think they'd have some more respect," Clara admonished, Tom making a noncommittal sound as she continued ranting.

"And Gray is no better! He told Orion that he should at least try and _win_ her before their marriage so he knows how good she is in bed. As if she's some prize for them to own. Honestly, I have half the mind to smack some sense into those boys. If I ever heard him speak about me like that, he wouldn't ever be able to have children again," Clara berated, finishing her rant with a stomp of her foot.

"I can assure you my love, if any of them speak about you like that they'd find themselves on the end of one of my _Crucio'_ s before they can finish their sentence" Tom drawled, squeezing her in reassurance, causing her to turn her head and smile wickedly at him.

"Now, now darling. You know what you do to me when you speak of the Dark Arts" Clara said huskily, turning in his arms and peppering soft kisses along his neck. Tom groaned before pulling away slightly, not wanting to get distracted by the tempting little witch.

"Not now love" Tom said, smiling fondly as he watched a pout form on her lips. He placed a hand on her neck, pulling her in for a soft kiss. Clara let out a small squeak before melting into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tom pulled away after a couple of moments, his hand moving to her cheek, his thumb brushing against her soft skin. He took in the sight of his witch.

She was still as breath taking as she'd been the first day he met her in Borgin and Burkes all those years ago. He was correct in his assumptions, over the years, due to Grayson Nott, he'd repeatedly met Clara over and over again. Eventually, she accomplished in teaching him something no one had ever taught him before. She managed to teach him and help him understand the concept of unconditional love. Something he was sorely lacking as he grew up. It wasn't easy. There were many a time throughout the years that he'd upset her without meaning to and she'd threaten to leave him. However, they'd always return to each other. He wouldn't let anyone else have her. She was his, now and forever.

Sure her beauty was stunning, but it was her brain and magic that had him captured. She was smart enough to rival him, and a Dark Witch to the core. Her bloodline after all, was as powerful as his. Her mother, Amelia Granger was a direct descendant of Morgan le Fay herself, the first ever dark witch to be recorded in history. Morgana's bloodline gave birth to wizards and witches that all inherited her enormous magic core, her exceptional skill at transfiguration and healing and her proficiency to the Dark Arts. It was as if every single one of her descendants were drawn to the calling of the Dark Arts and Tom was grateful. He loved it when Clara used her magic; the natural dark twinge to it drove him crazy. It hadn't been hard to fall in love with her at all. You know, after he actually learned to love. He was naturally attracted to power and as far as she was concerned, she _was_ power. And she was _his_.

He pulled the ring from his pocket, showing it to her. It was a platinum band in the shape of a snake, the head meeting in the middle. The eyes were two green emeralds and in the mouth, between the fangs was a glistening diamond. He really couldn't have found anything more Slytherin, but it was the only ring he'd ever even think of presenting to his future bride.

"Marry me" Tom stated. He wasn't asking. He knew the answer.

"Yes" was her simple reply as he slipped on the ring. Tom's heart burst with happiness but considering he was still _Tom Riddle_ , he merely let out a small smile before bending down and pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

 _15_ _th_ _November 1961_

Tom Riddle sat in the Babineaux Hospital waiting room, his head in his hands as he awaited the news of his wife. He jumped to his feet when the nurse exited with a smile on her face, beckoning him to enter the room. Tom gulped, wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers before fixing his hair and entering the room. His dark eyes softened, as he took in the sight of his wife, her bright blonde hair in a messy bun, some of the tresses matted again her forehead, drenched in sweat. Her skin was flushed pink and her eyes were full of exhaustion but he could he joy, pride and most of all love as she gazed at him, a happy smile on her face. Tom walked over to her, perching himself on the edge of the bed next to her, he placed a kiss on the temple of her head before turning his head to look at the small bundle in his wife's arms.

A daughter.

He had a daughter. She was a tiny thing, pink and pudgy. Her skin was pale like his, with only a slight hint of colour that she'd obviously inherited from her mother. Her hair was thin and scarce but dark brown, almost black; she'd also inherited his high cheekbones and his nose and lips. It was her eyes however, that he loved most about her. She had her mother's eyes. Two pools of liquid gols stared back at him and he'd decided then and there, that he'd never love anyone more than he loved his daughter. He'd give her the world whether she asked for it or not and he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who displeased her in any way.

"Are you displeased?" Clara asked, her voice quiet as she turned back to look at her daughter. Tom frowned in confusion, his head snapping to look at his wife.

"Displeased? Why on earth would I be displeased?" Tom questioned.

"We didn't ask the healers about the gender because we wanted to be surprised. But, I know you wanted a son. Another Heir of Slytherin" Clara said as she pulled her daughter closer to her. Tom shook his head before placing another kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Nonsense. She _is_ the Heir to Slytherin. She's beautiful" came his reply and Clara beamed at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Tom" Clara said and Tom squeezed her shoulder. He still wasn't comfortable with the sentimentalities but his wife knew that and never expected him to say it back. It just made it all the more special when he did utter those words to her.

"Have you thought of any names?" He inquired, Clara nodding her head.

"Arielle Selene Riddle"

* * *

 _January 1979_

"PREGNANT?" Tom yelled in shock, as he looked at his daughter, who was staring at him resolutely, one of her hands clasped in her boyfriend's hand. His eyes snapped to the boy, his gaze cold as he glared daggers at the boy. Regulus Arcturus Black was the youngest son of Orion and Walburga Black, two of his most loyal supporters. The boy, unlike his blood traitor brother, was the perfect Black. A proud Slytherin, ambitious and cunning and most of all, believed in the pureblood supremacy that his parents spouted.

"I'm pregnant and Regulus is the father," Arielle said once more. Clara sat beside Tom, taking in the sight of her daughter and Regulus, who was staring at the floor as if it had all the answers he needed.

"You _cannot_ be pregnant young lady. You're seventeen years old! You're still at Hogwarts! You're haven't even finished your N.E.W.T.S yet and you're Head Girl! How did this happ–WAIT, YOU LET HIM INTO THE HEADS ROOM?" Tom screamed, Arielle turning her head away as she flushed in embarrassment.

"Darling, calm down and stop yelling, the stress won't be good for the baby," Clara said, placing her hand on her husband's arm before pulling him back down to the sofa, placing her hand on his knee.

"Dad please, I know it's not ideal but I'm only a few weeks along. I'll be out of Hogwarts in a few months and I'll be able to finish my N.E.W.T.S. Dumbledore believes I'm a muggleborn and a Granger, he doesn't know that you're my father. Besides no one knows about Regulus and I anyway. We've kept it quiet, no one will suspect anything because of the bagginess of the robes and then when I leave Hogwarts, Reggie and I will get married in France. We can live there for a while, I can give birth quietly. No one will be any wiser" Arielle stated, Tom's gaze remained hard and Arielle took in a deep breath before turning away slightly.

"I know this isn't what you expected but what's happened has happened. I'm not giving up my child and I love Regulus. I'm sorry I disappointed you," She continued quietly, shrinking slightly. Regulus squeezed her hand in comfort but refused to move. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself and have Tom Crucio or even worse, Avada him. Tom's gaze softened slightly before he stood up and walked over to his daughter. He wrapped his arms around her, his heart breaking at the sight of her flinching slightly.

"Arielle, I could never be disappointed in you. I was just shocked and then worried about what would happen to you with Dumbledore being around. You're my daughter and you know I only want the best for you" Tom said softly, Arielle letting go off Regulus in order to wrap her arms around her father.

"I love you Daddy" Arielle said as she pulled away, kissing her father on the cheek. Tom turned to Regulus; his eyes still cold at the boy who managed to defile his daughter.

"Black. You better treat my daughter right. If I find her _displeased_ in any way, I will bathe these walls with your blood. Do you understand?" Tom threatened, Regulus stood up straight, looking at Tom defiantly before nodding.

"I love your daughter sir, more than I ever thought someone could love another. I'll do everything in my power to keep her happy and safe. You have my word" Regulus said resolutely, Tom nodding.

"Good."

* * *

 _19_ _th_ _September 1979_

Tom found himself in a similar situation once again. He was in the Babineaux Hospital waiting room once again. However this time, his wife was sitting beside him, holding his hand as his son-in-law paced back and forth in front of the door. They were waiting for their daughter to finish giving birth. Regulus had been in the room with Arielle, until he was kicked out of the room for yelling at the healers. He really hated seeing his wife in pain. The healer exited the room and greeted the family, Tom and Clara standing up gracefully before following their son-in-law into the room. Arielle beamed at them, proudly showing off her new-born baby girl.

"Oh darling, I'm so proud of you. She is gorgeous," Clara gushed, cooing at the child.

"Congratulations" Tom said, shaking Regulus' hand before turning to look at the baby. A smile crept onto his face as he reminisced the day his own daughter was born, almost eighteen years ago. Arielle smiled at her father before passing her daughter over to him. Tom carefully cradled the baby in his hands. She was beautiful. She had a head full of dark curls, pale skin, a button nose and Cupid's bow lips. Somehow, his daughter's genes had won out against the Black genes, and instead of grey eyes like Regulus, she'd inherited the golden orangey coloured eyes. Tom was secretly happy; he'd fallen in love with those eyes three times over now. She may have looked exactly like Regulus, but he'd take the small victories.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Clara asked, her daughter and son-in-law nodding.

"Hermione Andromeda Persephone Black" Regulus introduced, Tom smiling at the little child. All the names suited her perfectly. Persephone was the Queen of the Underworld in Greek Mythology. They'd obviously followed the Black tradition of naming children after the stars in Andromeda, although from what he could recall in Astronomy, Andromeda was a galaxy and translated to 'Ruler of Men', which he didn't doubt she would be, and Hermione was said to be the most beautiful Princess of all time. Yes. There couldn't be a finer name for his granddaughter.

* * *

 _28th September 1979_

"Tom, I see I have found you at last" Dumbledore said, aiming his wand at the younger wizard. Tom stood up swiftly, pulling out his own wand and aiming it at the white haired wizard.

"Dumbledore, how did you get in here? My blood wards shouldn't have let you in" Tom said, fear coursing through him.

"I broke through them. Took a mighty long time, they were quite strong but still no match for me. Who would have thought that you'd be living here at Riddle Manor? It looks a lot nicer, now that you've done it up again" Dumbledore said, staring intently at Tom.

"Why are you here?" Tom growled out.

"You know exactly why Tom. You're a danger," Dumbledore said simply, Tom letting out a burst of sarcastic laughter.

"Me? A danger? I may have my ideals, I may dislike mudbloods and yes, muggles are beneath me. But even I wouldn't do what you did. Tell me, how is your wonderful plan going along? Oh don't look at me like that. I've known about you and Grindelwald for a while now" Tom spat back, Dumbledore glaring at the wizard.

"Maybe you are right. But you're still a danger to me. You've always been clever and powerful. Too powerful for just some orphan boy. So I did some digging. The Heir to Slytherin. Who would have guessed? Tom Riddle, not even born in the Wizarding world, the heir to one of the most prominent and powerful bloodlines. But that's not even the worst part. You're married to someone from the Le Fay bloodline. Descended from Morgana herself. That is too much power. If you had a child, they would be detrimental to me and my plans. No, you must both be eliminated" Dumbledore said and Tom's blood ran cold.

"You will _not_ touch my wife" Tom said, thanking his lucky stars Clara was out shopping with Arielle for baby stuff, and that Dumbledore had no idea about his daughter.

"I'm sorry Tom, but neither of you can be allowed to live" Dumbledore said, and just as he was about to fire a spell, two apparition pops sounded. Tom's heart clenched in fear as his wife and daughter came into view. They took in the scene in front of them before whipping out their wands, aiming them at Dumbledore.

"Tom, what is going on?" Clara asked, wondering how Dumbledore was in their home.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here? Oh. Oh I see. You did have a child after all, then didn't you Tom. I've always wondered how a muggleborn witch could end up in Slytherin. It's very rare you see. Very well. None of you can live. Avada Kedavra" Dumbledore said before firing off the curse suddenly. Clara's eyes widened and before Tom could react, Arielle was hit with the curse, dropping to the floor with a thud.

"NO! ARIELLE" Tom screamed, almost dropping to his knees as he stared at his daughter.

"No" Clara whispered, she fought the grief before turning to Dumbledore, her eyes glistening with tears.

"You will pay! What right do you have to come into my home and murder my child?! She was barely eighteen years old. CONFRINGO!" Clara screamed, sending the curse towards Dumbledore. The old wizard simply raised a shield, bouncing the curse off.

"She was a threat. A child who is part of both the Le Fay and Slytherin lineage cannot be allowed to live. Reducto" Dumbledore spelled, Clara barely managed to throw up a shield, but the force of the spell sent her backwards.

"Fynd Ignis" Tom spelled; the Fiendfyre erupted out of his wand, the dark fire turning into a snake. Clara used the distraction in order to get back on her feet, Tom ending the curse as he saw his wife get up. The two quickly fired spell after spell at Dumbledore, trying to break through his Protego. Clara and Tom skirted around Dumbledore until they were back together, near the body of their daughter.

"We need to get out of here," Clara said, narrowly dodging a spell as she fired one of her own.

"I'll cover us, grab Arielle and we'll apparate to you know where" Tom said, Clara nodding. Tom threw up a strong Protego. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he realised what they were doing. As soon as Clara turned to apparate, Dumbledore fired one last Confringo, hitting her square in the back before they disappeared out of his sight. Clara ignored the pain, keeping her mind clear so they wouldn't get splinched. They arrived with a loud pop in Grimmauld Place, Regulus bounding down the stairs, Kreacher following him with Hermione in his arms.

"What is- NO!" Regulus said as he ran to his wife, holding her body tightly as he broke into sobs.

"Kreacher take Hermione back to her room!" Regulus yelled, Kreacher nodding quickly before leaving with a pop.

"No! NO! CLARA PLEASE NO" Tom cried, tears pooling into his eyes as he held gripped his wife, trying to ignore the blood pouring out of her.

"We'll get you to St. Mungo's please just hold on" Tom sobbed, Clara reaching up a hand and gripping his hand, shaking her head. Tom simply cried harder, she was so _cold_.

"Tom, it's no use. I… I'm not going to make it" Clara said softly, staring into Tom's dark brown eyes. Tom shook his head angrily, refusing to believe her.

"No! If I can get you to St. Mungo's they can help" Tom cried as he moved to lift her up, Clara lifted her hand and touched his cheek, Tom leaning into it.

"I'm descended from Morgana le Fay darling. Members of my bloodline are the most talented healers. If I can't heal myself, neither can they" Clara said softly, tears pooling in her own eyes. Tom knew she was right. There was too much blood, and a massive hole in her back. He sobbed louder, removing the hand from his cheek and kissing her palm.

"These years with you have been wonderful. I'm glad I entered Borgin and Burkes all those years ago. I'm glad I met you. Darling, I love you, so much. Never forget that," Clara whispered, her hand dropping slightly as Tom clutched it tightly.

"Please don't leave me. I love you" Tom whimpered, Clara took a shuddering breath before smiling brightly at him. Tom felt her hand go slack and let out an anguished roar. Before breaking into another fit of sobs. Regulus angrily wiped away the tears before crawling over to Tom; he clasped his father-in-law on the shoulder. Tom turned to him before pulling him in for a one armed hug.

"Dumbledore will pay dearly" Tom swore, Regulus nodded as the sat there for a while. The two had finally stopped crying and were just sitting in silence, until it was broken by a loud wail. The two men slowly got up before making their way upstairs and into Hermione's room. She was sitting in her crib, wailing as Kreacher tried to calm her down to no avail.

"Thank you Kreacher" Regulus said, dismissing the house elf.

"It's okay Princess, daddy is here now" Regulus said, shushing her quietly before picking her up. He stared into his daughter's yellow eyes, his eyes welling with tears as he was reminded that his wife and mother-in-law were now both dead. He brought her to his chest, clutching her tightly to him, pressing kisses on her small head.

"He killed Clara cause he knew she was descended from Morgana. He killed Arielle because she was descended from both Slytherin and Morgana. The Black family are one of the most influential, powerful and magically talented families ever to have existed. He will stop at nothing to kill Hermione. He can never know about her," Tom said, Regulus nodding in agreement.

"I will have Kreacher destroy all evidence that Arielle was her mother. We kept our marriage quiet and Dumbledore had no idea we were together when he were at Hogwarts. I wont hide Hermione though. She is a Black and I am proud of her. I'll say I quietly married a French witch during the Winter Holidays and Hermione was conceived on our Wedding Night. We can say she died in childbirth. Kreacher… Kreacher can forge the documents" Regulus planned, putting Hermione back in her crib as he did so, Tom nodding in response.

"Make sure he does it quickly. I won't lose anymore of my family to Dumbledore" Tom said, watching Hermione's chest rise and fall slowly as she fell back into a deep sleep. He reached a hand into her crib and stroked her head of hair softly, his eyes softening.

He'd keep her safe.

* * *

 _31_ _st_ _October, 1981_

Regulus sat in the living room, surrounded by his friends and family. His cousins Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy sat on one of the sofas looking as regal as ever, Alexander Nott sat next to them, he was a tall wizard, with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. On a separate sofa was Cameron Parkinson, a wizard who was considered neither tall nor short; simply average with bright green eyes and black hair and his wife Ophelia, a short woman with shoulder length red hair and cheerful brown eyes, along with Eleanora Zabini, a tall, curvy and very beautiful woman with long dark brown hair and soulful green eyes. On the last sofa were Nathaniel, a tall man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, and Cora Greengrass, a woman of average height with light blue eyes and bright blonde hair. Finally, resting on an armchair by the fireplace was Tom Riddle, his legs straight out in front of him.

They were in the middle of their post-dinner drinks; the children all sat on the carpet in the centre of the room. A six-month-old Draco had his cheek pressed to the floor, his eyes shut as he light snored. Daphne and Pansy, both at five months, were playing with a bunch of wooden blocks that had the alphabet on them. Theo, at twelve months was sitting quietly, watching everyone as he let out happy gurgles every now and then. A nine-month-old Blaise was also fast asleep, his head resting on Draco's back. Finally, Hermione, at thirteen months, was sat by her grandfather's armchair, a book in her hands as she turned the pages, babbling at the pictures.

The adult's happy murmurs were cut by the sudden sound of the crack of apparition. The adults immediately stood up, wands out before looking at each other uncertainly. No one who wasn't keyed into the wards was allowed to enter Grimmauld Place. The house was under the Fidelius Charm, with Tom Riddle as their secret keeper and he refused to divulge the location unless he trusted the person completely. Even then, the added protection of the blood wards shouldn't have let anyone in and only members of the Black family were allowed to apparate into the home. Whoever had apparated into the home, knew the location of Grimmauld and was a Black. However, the last person they expected to enter the living room was the man standing in the doorway, holding a baby boy tightly.

"SIRIUS!" Regulus exclaimed in shock, unsure of how or why his older brother was standing in the middle of his living room. Regulus could tell Sirius had been crying, his body was shaking, his face had tear stains and his eyes were bloodshot.

"What are you doing here Black?" Tom questioned, his eyes cold and narrow as he aimed his wand at the Sirius, his eyes darting to Hermione, who was watching with interest.

"Please! I don't mean any harm. I needed to get away… Dumbledore has done a terrible thing," Sirius said, at the sound of Dumbledore's name, Tom's eyes hardened further.

"How did you get here? Your name was blasted off the tapestry," Regulus said, his eyes also shifting to his daughter.

"It was blasted off, but I haven't been removed from the wards. Nor did our dear mother and father remove me from the will. I've been able to get into Grimmauld Place all these years. I didn't know where else to go that would have been protected" Sirius said. He watched as everyone lowered their wands slightly, however, a dark haired, pale skinned guy still had his wand trained on him, looking at him with cold eyes. He had no idea who the man was. As soon as he made eye contact with the man, he felt someone brush into his mind and before he knew it, the entire nights events were replayed in his head. Satisfied with what he saw, Tom left Sirius' head.

"A terrible thing indeed. We can trust him," Tom said, lowering his wand and taking his seat once again. Everyone else looked at each other before nodding, trusting their leader implicitly and putting their wands away.

"What?" Sirius asked, unsure of what just happened.

"Sirius, this is Tom Riddle, or as you know him Voldemort. He's a skilled Legilimens" Regulus introduced and Sirius stiffened before pulling out his own wand.

"Come now, Black. You know what you saw today. You know of Dumbledore's lies. Whatever he's told you about me isn't true," Tom said, ignoring Sirius' threatening display.

"My Lord, what happened? Why is Sirius here?" Narcissa asked, looking at her cousin wearily.

"I was on my way to James and Lily's house for dinner, when I got there Dumbledore" Sirius began, spitting out Dumbledore's name, "was already there. I was at the window and was about to enter when I heard James yelling. He seemed angry and before I knew it, Dumbledore had drawn his wand on James. I heard James mention something about a prophecy. Something about how Harry has something the Dark Lord does not, a power that can be used to defeat him. They began duelling, James telling Lily to run with Harry, one of their spells clashed and ricocheted however the backfire hit Harry. But Dumbledore bested James and then threw the killing curse to where he thought Lily was, it almost hit Harry but Lily jumped in front of it. Dumbledore took Harry and I followed them to Hogwarts. I couldn't tell anyone what I saw; no one would believe me. But I knew I had to get Harry away from him, and because I'm Harry's godfather, by Wizarding Law, there was nothing Dumbledore could do to stop me from taking him. I don't know what's happening, why would he kill them? We trusted him!" Sirius finished, screaming out his last sentence.

"Dumbledore killed the Potters?" Eleanora Zabini asked in surprise, she knew Dumbledore was a sly one and that unlike Tom, he lied and did things in an underhand way, but she hadn't expected this.

"He did it for a simple reason. Power" Tom said, Sirius looking at the man in question.

"You know more about this than I do. Why is this happening?" Sirius asked, as Tom went to speak, the older man was distracted by a little girl who looked very much like Regulus, the only differences were her lips and eyes. He watched in shock as Tom picked up the girl gently, placing her on his lap before letting her snuggle into his stomach. Sirius watched the girl close her eyes, drifting off into sleep. He had no idea that _Voldemort_ , could be so _human,_ he'd always imagined him as some sort of monster. Then again, with everything that had happened today, he wasn't even sure what to believe anymore.

"Is that her? My niece?" Sirius questioned, turning to Regulus. A year ago, the Black family released a statement into the Prophet about how Regulus had married a woman from France, which resulted in a daughter. Sadly, Regulus' wife passed away during childbirth. Sirius had been confused, as he'd had no idea about the wedding. But then again, he had been kicked out of the family.

"This is Hermione Andromeda Persephone Black. My daughter and Tom's granddaughter" Regulus said and once again Sirius was shocked. Just as he was about to reply, Harry started twisting and turning in his arms, wanting to be put down.

"Place him with the other children" Ophelia Parkinson said, gesturing to all the children on the ground. Sirius looked at them in surprise, how had he missed the group of babbling toddlers? He placed Harry down carefully, he watched the boy sit quietly; unsure of what to do around the people he'd never met. Before Sirius could encourage him however, a boy with light brown hair and striking blue eyes crawled over to him with a toy. Sirius smiled as the child distracted Harry.

"Dumbledore was a prodigy. Even growing up, he was gifted with a talent in magic, there was only one person who could match him in a duel and that was Gellert Grindelwald. They fostered a friendship, despite Grindelwald going to Durmstrang. Eventually, Grindelwald was kicked out of his school for practicing the Dark Art. He returned to Godric's Hollow, where Dumbledore lived and they concocted a plan to expose Wizarding kind to the muggles. They wanted to make muggles subservient to them. The plan was for them to use both sides, Grindelwald would play the Dark Wizard and have blood supremacists follow him and Dumbledore would use the rest to follow him. They'd make a good team. And it worked for a while, Dumbledore, ever the puppet master, managed to control everything. He became a prominent figure in the ministry. However as the years continued, he grew restless and began resenting Grindelwald. He didn't like that the public referred to Grindelwald as Dumbledore's equal, the only man to be on par with his magical talent" Tom began his story, staring into the fire.

"In my seventh year, 1945, Dumbledore and Grindelwald had the biggest and most legendary duel to ever take place. Grindelwald had no idea where this was coming from, he felt betrayed and instead of pulling his shots, he fought Dumbledore with everything he had. I won't lie; it _was_ an amazing duel, the power and magical talent was of mythical proportions. Ultimately though, Dumbledore won and Grindelwald was banished to his fortress Nurmengard. Originally built to imprison Dumbledore and Grindelwald's enemies, it became the prison that incarcerated Grindelwald. And Dumbledore was happy, he was back to being the greatest wizard of all time. However, he didn't anticipate me. Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle; the Heir of Slytherin. The Slytherin line is very powerful; we're ambitious, cunning, intelligent, gifted with magical talent and drawn to power, we crave it. It's in our genes; and I was ambitious, I wanted power and I would do anything to get it. As is the Slytherin way. He wasn't happy that someone else was labelled a prodigy. Someone who was younger than him. Someone who was still learning, still growing. Someone who would eventually surpass him. He kept an eye on me, at that forsaken orphanage. He would visit me to keep tabs. He was threatened by me."

"I knew of his issues regarding me obviously, but I didn't know to what extent he'd go to get rid of me. I graduated from Hogwarts and got a job at Borgin and Burkes. I used my time there to learn more about the Dark Arts, to gain more power. It's also where I met my wife, Clara Rosalie Nott" Tom continued, choking out her name, grief lacing his voice. "Thirteen years later we were married and another two years later Clara gave me a daughter, my beautiful Arielle. Clara attended Beauxbatons under her mother's insistence, but we both wanted Arielle to attend Hogwarts. She was sorted into Slytherin, where else would the Heiress of Slytherin go? But in order to keep her from Dumbledore, she took Clara's mother's maiden name of Granger and pretended to be a muggleborn. It worked perfectly; Dumbledore has no clue. Arielle met Regulus, and over the years they fell in love. During the Winter Break of her seventh year though, she fell pregnant. She hid it well, no one knew of Regulus and Arielle's love affair anyway. As soon as they graduated, they wed each other. In the September of 1979, she gave birth to Hermione. Nine days later, Dumbledore managed to break into my home, Riddle Manor and murdered both my daughter and wife. Clara died in my arms, bleeding to death on the floor in this very house, and Regulus and I were left widowed, and Hermione was left without a mother"

"Why did he kill them?" Sirius questioned, his mind reeling with all the new information.

"You've heard of Morgan le Fay yes, the first ever Dark Witch recorded in history? My wife's bloodline is the direct descendant. Every witch and wizard born into that lineage is gifted with a powerful magical core, proficiency in the Dark Arts with talents in healing and transfiguration. My wife and daughter were no different. He knew they were a threat, but they were aligned to me, his other threat. Arielle was the biggest threat, an heir of Slytherin and Morgana. She would be powerful and she'd surpass Dumbledore, my wife and I in the blink of an eye. She couldn't be allowed to live. Surely you see the reason we kept Hermione's true ancestry hidden? The Black's are considered Wizarding royalty, and while not as powerful as the Gaunt or le Fay line, it is a family gifted in magical prowess. Hermione will be one of the most powerful witches to ever exist, if not _the_ most powerful. Dumbledore won't hesitate to kill her and I refuse to let that man take anything else from me" Tom finished his story, stroking Hermione's hair softly, Sirius letting out a whistle.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I don't understand your hate towards the muggles and the terror you inflict on them. I don't understand the blood supremacy, considering you're a half-blood, it makes no sense. I understand you want power, but what is killing a few muggles going to achieve?" Sirius questioned, surprised when Tom let out a mirthless laugh.

"Listening to more stories from Dumbledore? You're right, I would be a hypocrite if I cared about blood supremacy if I was a half-blood. But I'm not a half blood. My father, Tom Riddle, while a loathsome man, who I didn't hesitate in killing, was not a muggle. He was a pureblood, from the Riddle family. It just so happened that it was a line of squibs, that's why people believe he's a muggle. However, I am a _pureblood_. Dumbledore twisted that around because you're right, a half-blood wanting blood supremacy is hypocritical. And that's exactly what Dumbledore is, a half-blood, born to a muggle-born mother and half-blood father who hates muggles and believes they should be subservient. I'm not going to lie to you Black, I _don't_ like muggles and I dislike muggleborns. But I'm not an idiot. I know what would happen to our world if I committed mass genocide against muggles, and even _I_ loathe spilling magical blood, whether they're mudbloods or half-bloods doesn't change that."

"Besides, my plans for Wizarding society are to basically withdraw completely from the muggle world; more so than we already have. What I want is to nurture power, I want us to grow and expand. I want a world where knowledge and power is celebrated not feared, where people aren't held back by what is considered Dark and Light magic. I have no issues with muggleborns being part of that world, as long as they can prove their worth, prove that they would contribute to our society. Talented, intelligent muggleborns, such as Lily Potter, would have been freely welcome into this world. The ones who learn magic, use up our resources and then return to the muggle world are not welcome. That is my idea. Not the twisted ideologies Dumbledore has been feeding you" Tom said, staring directly at Sirius.

"But your Death Eaters. They do exist, I've fought them" Sirius said, Tom nodding.

"Indeed. You've noticed that my Death Eaters attacked have grown in frequency for the last year? I never cared for Dumbledore much; he was a fool. Our sides fought because we were in each other's way. However, the attacks against the Order increased in occurrences this year because Dumbledore took my wife and daughter from me. I'm human too Black, I'm allowed to grieve. It just so happened that my coping mechanism was throwing myself into this war Dumbledore created. It's a power struggle. Nonetheless, I have not and will not be attacking muggles. All those incidents are Dumbledore's doing, its just convenient for him to blame me. Besides, we can't exactly withdraw from the muggle world if we go around attacking them and exposing our magic now can we? My issue is with Dumbledore and his Order. I want power. Dumbledore just happens to stand in my way. And make no mistakes Black, I will do whatever I have to in order to gain that power" Tom replied.

"That's a lot to take in. Do you have any clue as to why he'd kill James and Lily though?" Sirius inquired, Tom shrugging.

"As if anyone has any idea to the workings going on in that old coot's head. I can ascertain a guess though. You mentioned a prophecy in which Harry Potter will be the only one able to defeat me?" Tom asked, Sirius nodding. "Hmmm. Dumbledore can't defeat me. We're equally powerful. However, if he could sacrifice Potter and have the boy kill me, he'd be the most powerful wizard once again. However, in order for that to occur, he'd need to manipulate Potter into doing what he wanted. I don't see that happening with James and Lily in the way. Therefore, he got rid of them. Besides, he's unlikely to want Potter to take away his glory; therefore he kills two birds with one stone. He gets Potter to fight me, we kill each other and he's left standing with no one in the way. I'll need the rest of that prophecy though, just so I know what's going on," Tom declared.

"You're not going to kill Harry are you?" Sirius questioned, Tom chuckling.

"I'd be an idiot to be threatened by a child, Black. I don't care if he can kill me; everyone dies at some point. As long as he doesn't get in my way and as long as I can create a better Wizarding world, I'll leave Potter alone" Tom promised, Sirius sighing in relief.

"With everything that you've told me… with everything that's happened. I don't want to go back to Dumbledore. I don't want to be a part of that anymore. I… I want to join you" Sirius said, clearing his throat. Everyone's jaw dropped at his declaration.

"Are you being serious?" Regulus asked.

"I'm not being serious, I _am_ Sirius" Sirius replied, chuckling at his own joke and causing his little brother to roll his eyes. "Jokes aside though, yes I do want to join. You want to create a better Wizarding world and I'm all about that. Besides, I can't have Harry being under Dumbledore's thumb. So yes, I want to become a Death Eater" Sirius said resolutely.

"Fine by me. However, this gives me an opportune moment. I'm not going to mark you, Black. You're going to spy for me. You're going to pretend like nothing has changed, you know nothing of Dumbledore's betrayal. It will also be the easiest way for you to keep Potter safe. If you run away with Potter now, Dumbledore will know something is up and will follow you. Currently, he thinks you're on his side; let him believe that. Get close to him and eventually, we'll bring him down" Tom schemed, Sirius could applaud the ingenuity of the plan, it was sneaky and covert and positively _Slytherin_. He just wasn't sure how comfortable it would be to be around Dumbledore knowing everything he did now.

"I can see you're doubtful. But we need someone on the inside. Someone he trusts. You and eventually Potter will be a great way of doing this. He's going to try and manipulate you, instead manipulate _him_ ," Tom said and Sirius nodded. The older man made some very compelling points.

"Guess it works for me" Sirius replied, Tom letting out a small smirk.

After that night, Sirius moved into Grimmauld Place, in order to raise Harry with Hermione and Regulus. At first, the brothers' relationship was strained; it had been years since they'd lived together, their clashing personalities, views and the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry had done nothing but drive a wedge between the two. However, as the years progressed, their experience of fatherhood, along with living under the same roof helped them build a better relationship and soon enough, they were as thick as thieves. Sirius even managed to foster friendly relationships with the other parents, each of the children looking up to Sirius, who took great pleasure in training them to be Junior Marauders. After the night of James and Lily's murders, Sirius had confessed everything to Remus, who after viewing the memories of the night, as well as dosing Sirius with veritaserum, also joined the Death Eaters, helping Sirius spy on the order. To Sirius' chagrin, Snape had also defected with them, after hearing about Lily's death. His vow with Dumbledore had been broken, the old wizard had failed to keep Lily safe and with great sorrow, Snape turned on Dumbledore.

* * *

 _September 1982_

"Seffy!" Harry, Draco and Nott cheered as they spotted their cousin coming down the stairs, carried by her father.

"Mione!" Pansy, Blaise, Daphne called as they too spotted their friend.

"Harry! Draco! Theo! Blaise! Pansy! Daphne!" Hermione said in excitement, struggling to get out of her father's arms so she could run up to him.

"Hermione, sweetheart calm down" Regulus said, as he put her down. He watched her run over to her friends before shaking his head.

"Seffy?" Cora Greengrass inquired, Tom shrugging his shoulders.

"They found out Persephone was one of her middle names, decided they liked that _a lot_ more than Hermione, tried but couldn't pronounce it and decided to call her Seffy instead" Tom explained

"Although, only those three can call her that, they take offence when anyone else says it. Pansy, Blaise and Daphne settled on Mione" Remus continued, everyone nodding to his explanation.

"Nice of you to finally join us Reggie" Ophelia Parkinson said teasingly.

"Why _were_ you so late?" Lucius questioned, handing the younger wizard a glass of firewhiskey.

"Hermione refused to get dressed, all she wanted to do was open her presents. I had to bribe her with extra presents" Regulus said, Alexander Nott letting out a booming laugh before clapping him on his back.

"I see my baby cousin has you wrapped completely around her finger" Alex teased, Regulus shaking his head.

"It's just Black Baby Syndrome. Cissy, Bella and Andy had the exact same Princess complex. She'll grow out of it eventually," Sirius said, Narcissa blushing bright red.

"Sirius dear, do keep quiet" Narcissa threatened, causing the man to hold up his hands in surrender, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Actually, I think I agree with Sirius there. It does seem to be a Black trait, considering Draco is equally spoiled" Eleanora Zabini snickered to Remus, raising her glass of Elven Wine in order to hide her smirk.

"It then follows that it's a Black trait to completely enable and dote on their children too," Cameron Parkinson said, joining his friends in teasing Regulus. Narcissa and Regulus blushed bright red, Sirius just joining in on the laughter.

* * *

 _March, 1983_

Tom apparated into Grimmauld without a sound, he could hear the Black brothers speaking in the kitchen and made his way through the house, towards the sound. He took in the sight in front of him with astonishment, confusion and a slight hint of amusement. An empty bowl was lying on the floor, it's contents, which looked to be mushrooms and Brussels sprouts, were currently all over Regulus' chest. Sirius sat next to him; his head shaking in exasperation with his 'I told you so' look on his face. Harry was giggling at his uncle while Hermione sat with her arms crossed, her features furrowed in irritation. Tom cleared his throat, alerting his family of his present. Everyone's eyes turned to him, Hermione and Harry beaming at him, the former's anger disappearing as soon as she saw him.

"Grandpa!" Harry and Hermione cheered, Tom entering the kitchen and placing a kiss on Hermione's head before ruffling Harry's already unkempt hair.

"So, what's happening here?" Tom asked, gesturing to the mess in the kitchen.

"Reggie tried to feed Hermione mushrooms and sprouts, but she was having none of it, so she pushed the bowl and it fell all over him. I did try telling him she wouldn't eat them, but he didn't listen" Sirius explained, Regulus sighing.

"Hermione veggies are good for you" Regulus admonished, Hermione pouting as she blew a stray black curl out of her face.

"They taste yucky daddy" Hermione replied, Regulus sighing in defeat once again. Hermione cheered as she continued happily eating her spaghetti.

"Honestly Regulus, you need to learn to be firm with Hermione, or she's going to walk all over you" Tom chided, Regulus raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you honestly telling _me_ I need to be more firm with her? _You're_ the one who bought her a fully furnished playhouse that she could _live_ in just because she really wanted one and looked sad when you passed it in Diagon Alley" Regulus snapped, Tom at least had the audacity to look guilty as he turned his head.

"Please, we both know you'd have done the same Regulus. Neither of you can help spoiling either Harry or Hermione. They're both going to grow up spoiled completely rotten" Sirius said, causing both of them to snort.

"As if you're any better. You bought them both the most expensive children broom's _before_ they were even released" Tom said.

"Hey! They need to learn to fly so they can be great Quidditch players!" Sirius argued, defending himself.

"Let's just agree to disagree" Tom said, ending the argument.

* * *

 _August 1987_

"Hermione, Princess, please just tell me what's wrong" Sirius said, looking earnestly at his niece. Hermione just shook her head, looking away as her eyes filled with tears, her bottom lip quivering.

"Sirius? What's going on?" Regulus called as he entered Hermione's room, dressed in his pyjamas, Harry following behind him, rubbing his bright green eyes. He looked at the room in shock, everything was a completely mess. Hermione's books were strewn all over the floor, the curtains were in tatters and there were pieces of glass surrounding her.

"I'm not entirely sure. I was in the kitchen getting a late night snack, I heard a scream, rushed in here and everything was a mess," Sirius explained and at his words Hermione let out a wail, tears streaming down her face as she bawled.

"Seffy!" Harry exclaimed in alarm, he pushed past Regulus' legs as he ran to her bed, quickly climbing up and throwing his arms around the smaller girl. Hermione turned and cried into Harry's shoulder, the boy petting her back soothingly.

"Sweetheart?" Regulus asked, kneeling down next to Sirius as he looked at his daughter. Hermione looked at her father from Harry's shoulder before throwing her arms around his neck and clutching onto his nightshirt.

"I'm sorry daddy! I didn't mean to do it, I promise!" Hermione cried, Regulus patting her back soothingly.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Just tell daddy what happened" Regulus said, Hermione stifling her sobs.

"I had a bad dream and I woke up and screamed and then everything started flying!" Hermione said and realisation dawned on Regulus and Sirius' face.

"Hermione, it's okay. It was just some accidental magic. No one blames you" Sirius said softly and Hermione looked at him with doubt in her eyes.

"Sirius is right darling, it's okay. With just a bit of magic" Regulus said, waving his wand about, watching as things cleared themselves up, "everything is fixed. See? No harm done. Now get some sleep," Regulus said, Hermione nodding.

"Alright champ, let's get you into bed too," Sirius said, Harry shaking his head, refusing to follow his godfather.

"I wanna sleep here," Harry said, crawling under the covers with Hermione. He threw one arm around her, Hermione snuggling into his warmth.

"Come on Sirius, let's just leave them here. They're already fast asleep," Regulus said, Sirius nodded, exiting the room and making his way to his own room. Regulus turned back to the children, watching them with a smile on his face. Their heads were pressed toward, their black hair melding together, Harry keeping his arm tightly around Hermione.

"Night kiddos" He whispered, flicking the lights of with his wand before shutting Hermione's bedroom door.

* * *

THAT'S IT FOR THE PROLOGUE GUYS! This story will follow the year 1, year 2, and so on story lines, however, they'll have been twisted around. I doubt all my chapters are going to be 10k long. I do usually strive for 5k+ chapters tho. I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter, but hopefully it's sometime soon, but it all depends on my timetable.

Please let me know what you think of my story in the reviews!

Nelly xo


	2. Year I - Part I

Hi! Welcome to the start of the main plot line. As I've said before, this is a Hogwarts Retelling and thus it will somewhat follow the plot of the books and films but not entirely. It will be rare for me to pull out quotes from the book and use them and I really only see myself using it once and that is for the infamous 'Weasley is Our King' song, other than that, I really doubt I'll be pulling quotes from the book. Some of the plot will be followed e.g. things that pertain to the philosopher's stone and blah blah, but it will be written however I want it. Just wanted to let people know that before they yell at me in the comments about how different everything is.

* * *

Chapter I

Hermione sat curled up on her bed, head resting against one of her pillows with her nose buried in a book, entitled 'Hogwarts: A History'. Her unruly head of thick, black curls were sprawled across her pillows, her brownish gold eyes sparkling as her they darted across the pages. She bit her lip in excitement before putting the book down and staring up at the ceiling that was charmed to show her various parts of the night sky, regardless of whether it was day or in fact night. Any day now, she was anticipating her Hogwarts letter and she couldn't wait to go to the school and learn all types of magic. Sadly, they wouldn't be teaching her the Dark Arts, unlike Durmstrang, but she could learn all of that at home, to her heart's content. She was broken out of her musings when she heard a soft pop and turned her head towards the creature that'd apparated into her bedroom.

"Kreacher! What is it?" Hermione asked perplexed as to why the house elf was in her bedroom. The clock hadn't even struck four yet and thus he wasn't calling her down for dinner.

"There is post for Young Miss Herminny" Kreacher said before handing the letter to his Master's daughter.

"Thank you Kreacher. Oh, can I also get a pot of tea?" Hermione questioned, Kreacher nodding happily before popping away to fulfil her request. Hermione stared at the white envelope in confusion.

' _Miss H. Black  
12 Grimmauld Place  
Borough of Islington  
London'  
_

It was most definitely addressed to her, but she didn't recognise the handwriting. Besides, none of her friends would address her so formally. She turned the letter over and took in the bright red wax seal with a lion, snake, badger and eagle surrounding a cursive H. She let out a large squeal before tearing open the envelope, her eyes swiftly taking in the words of the letter. She ran out of her room, meeting an excited Harry who also had a similar looking letter. They ran up to each other and hugged out of sheer elation and joy before they both ran down the stairs and into the sitting room. The four older wizards turned to them in surprise, watching as Hermione bounced up and down, bubbling with glee as Harry stood with a wide grin.

"We got out Hogwarts letters!" Hermione squealed; Sirius and Regulus looked at their children with joy, Remus smiling with pride. Tom, however, stiffened in his seat, his blood running cold.

"Congratulations" Remus, Regulus and Sirius said, the latter two standing up and hugging their children.

"No" Tom said simply, Hermione turning to him in shock.

"What do you mean no?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"You will be attending Beauxbatons, not Hogwarts" Tom elaborated further and Hermione stiffened.

"You cannot be serious! You expect me to attend Beauxbatons by myself? While Harry and everyone else attend Hogwarts? NO! You cannot do that!" Hermione yelled, her blood boiling and her eyes darkened to a vivid brown as they flashed with anger.

"This is not up for discussion Hermione. You will _not_ attend Hogwarts" Tom said, his voice clear and his tone final.

"WHY?" Hermione screeched, Remus turned to look at the walls in shock. The various paintings and knick-knacks were shaking as if an earthquake had struck them.

"Hermione, sweetheart, calm down. I'm sure your grandfather has a valid reason," Regulus said, trying to stop his daughter from throwing a magical temper tantrum. It really didn't help that she'd not only inherited most of his looks, but also the Black anger.

"Dad it's not fair! He knows I've been waiting for my Hogwarts letters for years now! I HATE HIM" Hermione screamed, she turned to her father with a glare before stomping her foot. She let of a shriek of anger, the items on the walls promptly flying off the wall before falling onto the floor. She sent her grandfather one final glare before stomping back up the stairs and slamming her door shut. She picked up one of her pillows, slamming it into one of the posters on her bed until it was mutilated with feathers flying everywhere before throwing herself onto the bed, tears of anger flowing freely down her cheeks. A couple minutes later, Harry entered her room. He sat down on her bed next to her and pet her hair slowly, playing with the long curls. Hermione let out a soft whimper before curling into her cousin.

"Why would he say that?" Hermione whined as she rubbed her eyes.

"Grandpa's just worried that Dumbledore will find out about your parentage. After what happened with Grandma and Aunt Arielle, he's just scared he's going to lose you too. Uncle Reg, Remus and Dad are all trying to calm him down and make him see sense," Harry said with a shrug, Hermione's sobs stifling as she remembered what had happened to her mother and grandmother. Now that her anger had abated, she could see where her grandfather was coming from. But it wasn't fair, no one knew she was Arielle Riddle's daughter, the entire paper trail was destroyed and anyone who knew outside of their friends and family had been obliviated a long time ago. It was highly unlikely that Dumbledore would ever find out unless they were betrayed. But with how close they were to her grandfather's inner circle, it was next to impossible.

"What do you mean they're trying to make him see sense?" Hermione questioned, turning her honey topaz eyes to look at Harry's deep emerald ones.

"They were arguing about how much more dangerous it would be to send you to Beauxbatons. Dumbledore knows that Grandma and Grandma's mum went there along with most of the other witches and wizards from the le Fay bloodline. Besides every single Black in our ancestry has gone to Hogwarts. Considering Dad and Remus live with us, Dumbledore also knows we've grown up together. Plus, after Uncle Reg declared 'neutrality' it would be weird to send you overseas. It would also be entirely too suspicious for you to attend Beauxbatons and Dumbledore will look into that, especially considering the fact that you have _already_ been accepted into Hogwarts. It would draw unnecessary attention to you and Uncle Reg and Dad won't let that happen. Moreover, it's much safer for you to attend Hogwarts; at least over there you'd have me, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne to look out for you whereas at Beauxbatons, you'd have no one. Plus, no one would expect any grandchild of Tom Riddle to attend Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's eyes. It makes most sense for you to go to Hogwarts" Harry explained, remembering all the points his dad and uncles had made before he'd left to comfort Hermione. Just as Hermione moved to reply, they heard a knock at her door and both turned their heads to see that their grandfather was standing there. Harry squeezed Hermione's shoulders comfortingly before moving off the bed and walking towards the door.

"I'll leave you two alone," Harry said, smiling encouragingly at Hermione before nodding towards his grandfather. Hermione sat up in bed, crossing her legs as she waited for the older wizard to enter her room.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" Hermione apologised quietly, turning her head away in shame. She couldn't believe she'd told her grandfather she hated him. She loved him dearly. More than anything. He was always one to push and encourage her to learn everything and anything she could. She'd developed her love for books because of all the nights he'd spent reading books about Astronomy, History or even the Dark Arts to her.

"I'm sorry for trying to keep you from Hogwarts. I know it's been your dream for years. I was just scared of what would happen if Dumbledore found out. You must understand Hermione; you are the only thing I have left of my daughter or my wife. I couldn't bear to lose you too. I took a vow the day they died, that above all else, I'd keep you safe" Tom said firmly, grief filling his voice.

Hermione looked guilty for a second, knowing how much her grandfather still missed his wife and daughter. She could see it in his face every now and then, when she did something reminiscent of either of them. She could see it in his face every time he looked into her eyes and got lost, his face blank as he drifted off into his own memories and remembered how they had looked on different faces. Over the years, both her father and grandfather had allowed her to look at various memories through a pensieve; Tom had wanted her to know and remember her mother and grandmother. Sirius had done the same for Harry.

She remembered the love he used to feel for them, how much he grieved over them at their funeral. He hadn't shown her their death but she'd felt how broken and anguished he'd been. It had made her hate Dumbledore more than she thought possible. He took her mother from her. A mother who she had fallen in love with through memories. A mother who had only known her for nine days but loved her so dearly. A mother she wished she'd grown up with. Dumbledore tore her family apart because he wanted power, because he wanted to be the best, regardless of the consequences it had on others. And she hated him with a burning rage for it.

"Your father and uncles made some very compelling points. It's been decided that you will attend Hogwarts, no matter how much I hate the decision. Because they're right, you'd be safest there. I just urge you Hermione, to be careful. Don't do anything that would show him your true parentage. You're powerful and he'll know that, but he'll chalk that up to your Black ancestry" Tom urged and Hermione nodded, happiness bursting through her. She was going to _Hogwarts_! She jumped up from her bed and ran up to him, throwing her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, before he felt her stiffen and pull away slightly, her face ridden with guilt and sorrow.

"I'm sorry for saying I hate you. I was angry, but that doesn't excuse it. I shouldn't have said that, especially because it isn't, nor would it ever be true. I now know you were only trying to keep me safe. I am truly sorry" Hermione said, her voice quiet and Tom's eyes softened before he bent and dropped a kiss onto the shorter witch's head.

"I know Hermione. Your temperament doesn't only stem from the Black line, us Riddle's are known for their temper too. We often say things we don't mean in our anger. You're forgiven" Tom said and Hermione smiled brightly at him before hugging him again.

* * *

"Are you ready for your trip to Diagon Alley?" Remus asked kindly, looking up from the newspaper as Hermione finished her breakfast. She turned to him and he chuckled as her eyes shone with anticipation; she nodded furiously before she began spouting off about everything she was looking forward to both in terms of shopping _and_ Hogwarts.

"Princess are you ready?" Sirius called as he entered the kitchen, Harry following behind him, dressed in a set of casual blue robes with a camel brown sweater and black trousers. Once again Hermione nodded before turning back to her book, her eyes scanning the pages of 'Hogwarts: A History' one again.

She was distracted by a series of soft pops that signalled the arrival of Tom, Narcissa, Lucius, and Eleanora. Lucius had side along apparated with Draco, while Narcissa brought Theo and Eleanora had Blaise, Tom arriving on his own. The men greeted each other with handshakes while greeting the women with kisses on the cheek. Harry and Blaise let out sly grins towards each other when Sirius greeted Eleanora with a kiss on her cheek, resulting in the mocha skinned Italian witch blushing furiously. Blaise 'accidentally' pushed his mother, causing Sirius to reach out and steady her, which only caused Eleanora's blush to deepen before she righted herself, clearing her throat and sending her son a soft glare. Blaise looked at his mother innocently, dark eyes twinkling in mischief, before discreetly sending Harry a conspiratorial wink causing him to simply grin in response.

"Seph!" Theo and Draco greeted, Blaise throwing his own 'Mione' into the mix, the boys running towards the dark haired girl.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said, rushing forward and hugging Theo, Draco and Blaise. They parted and Hermione watched the boys acknowledge Harry with their 'secret' handshake; a series of elaborate hand gestures that resulted in the boys chest bumping each other. Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering when they had come up with the greeting two years ago. She'd tried to join in, but they had firmly told her it was for 'boys only'. Of course, Hermione had immediately smacked them all for such a sexist notion ad proceeded to berate them, but unlike every single other time, the boys didn't give into her and Hermione had to walk away grumbling to herself in annoyance. She hated not having her way.

"I had no idea you guys were joining us," Harry said, causing the boys to grin in response.

"Alex is out of the country for some business and so Theo's been staying over with us. When we got our Hogwarts letter mum said she'd take us to Diagon Alley. She wrote to Ella and she and Blaise decided to tag along. The girls have already done their shopping so they won't be joining us. Then Theo had the idea of surprising you two by tagging along onto your shopping day" Draco explained, Hermione nodding.

"Pans wrote and asked me to join them. But you know how she and Daph get when they shop" Hermione said, crinkling her nose. She really loved the two girls; they were her two of her best friends after all. But they tended to go overboard when it came to shopping, something Hermione didn't care for. She loved clothes and fashion, but absolutely abhorred spending her time hunting for clothes when she could be curled up in the Black library in her favourite armchair by the fireplace reading.

"Well that just works in our favour! You get to spend the whole day with us, cousin dearest" Theo said, throwing his shoulder around Hermione. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him before joining in his laughter.

"Alright children. Does everyone have their list of what they need?" Lucius asked, Hermione nodding as she pulled out a piece of parchment with a series of bullet points. She cleared her throat and began reading her itinerated agenda of what they'd need and where they should go for it. She'd even added in some time for them to grab lunch.

"Firstly, we need to stop by Gringotts in order to withdraw some money. Next, it'd be best if we went to Madam Malkin's in order to sort out our robes and uniforms. We also need a pointed hat, Dragon Hide gloves and winter cloaks, hats, scarves and gloves. Once that is done, we should make our way to Slug and Jigger's Apothecary for potions ingredients and then make our way to Potage's Cauldron shop for our cauldrons and anything else we'd need for Potions such as a set of Potions knives, apron etc. We should probably have lunch then. After that we'd need to head to Flourish and Blotts to get our books before Scribbulus Writing Instruments for things such as quills, ink and parchment. Finally we should head to Ollivander's for our wands" Hermione said finished and everyone stared at her in mirth.

"You're such a control freak Seph" Draco said teasingly, causing Hermione to blush and slap him lightly on the arm.

"Now, now Draco, be nice, after all Hermione's organisational skills are nothing to scoff at. Darling, that sounds like a wonderful plan" Narcissa said brightly, her blue eyes shining as she took in the interaction between her son and Hermione.

"Thank you Cissy" Hermione said, smiling at the beautiful, older witch.

"Okay. So first things first, we're going to Gringotts. Hermione come here sweetheart. Harry, grab your father's hand. We'll be apparating there," Regulus said, Hermione nodding at her father and taking his hand as Harry did the same with Sirius. Narcissa grabbed Theo, Lucius held Draco and Eleanora grabbed Blaise's hand.

"Are you and Remus not joining us Grandpa?" Harry questioned before they left, the two shaking their heads. Usually, Tom would use a variant of the disillusionment spell that would let people see him but not recognise who he was. It was a very powerful spell that enabled him to walk freely in the Wizarding world without Aurors arriving to attack him.

"No, Remus and I have some things we need to see to. Enjoy your trip" Tom said and Harry nodded before his father followed his brother's action and spun on the spot, the entire lot of them apparating towards Gringotts.

* * *

Hermione entered the vast room that was the Black Vault, looking completely at home within the treasure trove of gold, jewels, various priceless paintings and old tomes. She watched her father pull out a small velvet pouch, filling it with galleons, sickles and knuts. Hermione turned and wandered through the vault, finding herself drawn towards the book stacks against one of the walls filled with ancient books and spell tomes. She delicately fingered the spine of one of the books before turning her attention to another. She looked at the volume curiously, her head tilted to the side as she read the title 'The Dark Arts: Most Obscure Charms, Jinxes, Curses and Hexes' by Lunaria Black. It was impossibly old and had to be written in the 1600s. She picked up the book before turning and walking towards her father, who was patiently awaiting her.

"Dad? Why are these books here and not in the Black Library?" Hermione questioned, pointing her father towards the stacks.

"Those are some of the oldest books, completely priceless and one of a kind. Many of them were written very long ago by our ancestors and are extremely delicate. They're irreplaceable and so kept safe here in the vaults," Regulus explained, Hermione nodding as she looked at the book in reverence.

"Can I borrow this? I promise to look after it" Hermione said, Regulus letting out a booming laughter.

"Hermione, sweetheart everything in here belongs to you as much as it belongs to me. You don't need to ask me if you want something from these vaults, just take it. And I know you'll look after it, you've never been able to damage any books. Even in your magical temper tantrums, books always seem to make it out without being harmed" Regulus said affectionately, Hermione blushing as she nodded. Regulus pulled out his wand and waved it at the book, uttering a series of spells. Hermione watched as the title changed to 'The Black Ancestry' before turning to her father.

"We can't have people see you reading about the Dark Arts, at least this way people will think you're just learning about your family. I've also placed some protective charms that will stop the book being damaged" Regulus said, Hermione nodding at him before following him out of the vault. They met up with Sirius and Harry along with the Malfoys, the Zabinis and Theo, all of who had entered their own vaults, while Sirius and Harry went to the Potter vault.

"Alright, next stop Madam Malkin's" Eleanora said as Lucius ushered the group out of Gringotts.

The large cluster of wizards and witches made their way down the streets of Diagon Alley, ignoring the stares and whispers of everyone around them. Finding the shop they were looking for they entered, Madam Malkin immediately walked towards the esteemed group, faffing and fawning all over the children as their parents sat down, sipping on some Elven Wine. After forty-five minutes, Malkin was done with all the boys and Hermione stood on the podium as the seamstress took her measurements. Just as she was done, the door opened and a band of people with bright red hair wandered in, the matriarch at the head of the group. Hermione turned towards them, taking in the hair colour and blue eyes before sneering at them. The Weasleys were one of families that backed Dumbledore; they were probably the closest family to the old man.

"Mum, do we need to be in here? It's full of scum" the youngest boy scowled quietly, taking a look at the ensemble of people already inside. Draco's eyes narrowed as he heard the jibe.

"Look at what the cat dragged, it's the Weasel clan" Draco drawled, Theo, Harry and Blaise turning to look at them while the parents watched the exchange carefully.

"I was wondering why it began to smell like poor" Theo taunted, Blaise and Harry snickering in the background.

"Oh shove off Malfoy" Ron spat, glaring at the group. Hermione's eyes narrowed, but it was Blaise who responded.

"Wow! It can speak English, and here I thought that it would only be able to squeal and hiss as Weasels do. At least we can still count on them being illiterate and uneducated" Blaise sneered and Ron blushed bright red out of anger and embarrassment.

"Don't you dare speak to my child like that, or I'll have you strung up" Molly threatened, glaring at Blaise. Immediately Eleanora stood up, gracefully stepping in front of Blaise. The tall woman looked down her nose at the shorter, stout witch; her bright green eyes were narrowed and her full lips were curled into a sneer.

"Threaten _my_ son like that again, and it'll be the last thing you do" Eleanora said, her stance threatening before she ushered Blaise, Theo, Harry and Draco back to their parents.

"Sirius! It's been years since we've seen you. What are you doing with these lot? You know where their loyalties lie. You should know better than this" Molly said, turning to berate Sirius, who rolled his eyes before scowling at the woman.

"'These lot' as you so eloquently put it, are my family and friends. Surely you know I've been living with my younger brother Regulus and his daughter, my niece, Hermione in my old home. It's where I've chosen to raise Harry. Narcissa and Lucius are also my cousins and since the Notts and Zabinis are close family friends of theirs, we've all had to put aside our differences for the children. Besides, I know _exactly_ where their loyalties lie; they've declared neutrality. And unless I'm mistaken, it was _your_ child who insulted them first" Sirius said calmly, looking pointedly at the woman who went red in anger.

"Come Sirius, Madame Malkin is done with Hermione. We have other shops to visit" Narcissa said, guiding him and the rest of the group out. Hermione walked out with her father, but not before taking one final glance at the sneering face of Ronald Weasley. She rolled her eyes before grabbing her father's hand, following him towards the Apothecary. Once they were done with everything, the last thing left on Hermione's agenda was Ollivander's. The group entered the shop, and Draco was the first one to get his wand; ten inches, made of hawthorn with Rougarou Hair core. Ollivander seemed a little shaken, looking at him wearily before moving to Blaise.

"Ah! Wonderful. Now, Mr. Zabini please step up" Ollivander said and Blaise took Draco's spot, testing out different wands until he got his one; eleven inches, made of dogwood with a core of Manticore Stinger. After Blaise, it was Theo's turn who found his own match in a wand at nine and a half inches, made of aspen and a core of White River Monster Spine. Next it was Hermione, deciding to go before Harry, who was slightly nervous. Hermione tried a bunch of wands, each of them failing. Ollivander got a twinkle in his eye before heading to the very back, selecting a wand and bringing it to her. Hermione tried it and felt a bond with it. It wasn't the strongest, but it would do. She gave it a flick, producing the effect the wandmaker was looking for.

"Ah. I thought so. All of you so far have had unusual cores," Ollivander said, his eyes looking appraisingly at them all. Her wand was black, at ten and a quarter inches made of ebony with a core of thunderbird tail feather. She locked away the wandmaker's statement; she'd research all their wands when she got home.

"Ah! Finally, Mr. Potter. Let's meet your match, shall we?" Ollivander said before presenting a wand towards the short boy. As with each of his friends, most of the common wands did not yield promising results. Suddenly, Ollivander had a thought, a curious glint in his eyes. He wandered back into the rooms before pulling out a box that was dusty. He opened it and presented the wand to Harry. The bond was instantaneous and strong. Ollivander shook his head.

"Ah yes. Eleven exact inches made of English oak with a phoenix feather core. How interesting. For you see, that particular phoenix only gave out two feathers. One that is present in yours, and the other in…" Ollivander said, his voice trailing off. Harry had no doubt the wandmaker was talking about his surrogate grandfather, whose own wand was thirteen and a half inches, made of yew and also had a phoenix feather core. The group left the store, the adults grabbing the children before apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"Wandlore is absolutely astonishing" Hermione exclaimed, finally pulling her nose out of her book and turning to her friends. As soon as they'd arrived home, Hermione bounded off to the library, pulling out a bunch of books on wandlore before delving into them, eagerly soaking up the knowledge. They were currently in the sitting room; Harry and Theo were in the middle of an Exploding Snap game, Blaise and Draco playing Wizarding Chess while Daphne, Astoria and Pansy were playing a form of Wizarding Top Trumps. The Greengrass's and Parkinsons had arrived half an hour after the group had returned from Diagon Alley. Pansy and Daphne joined the rest in the group in excited chatter about what life would be like at Hogwarts while Astoria sulked; she'd be unable to attend for another year. The adults, as usual were chatting amongst themselves in the same room, slightly away from the children.

"Why's that?" Astoria asked, the little girl peering at the older witch with wide blue eyes, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Each different wood has its own magical advantage and is suited to different personality types, the same with the cores" Hermione said, drawing the attention of the children as well as the adults.

"Draco, your wand, made of hawthorn is particularly suited to healing magic but is also adept at curses, they only ever chose a witch or wizard of proven talent. Your wand core of Rougarou hair is rumoured to have an affinity for the Dark Arts! That's why Ollivander looked at you funny. He must have brushed it off though because not all those with the same wand core turn out to be affiliated with the Dark Arts" Hermione began explaining, Draco grinning at the 'proven talent' comment. Of course he was talented, he was a _Malfoy_ after all.

"Blaise, dogwood wands are known to be quirky and mischievous, have playful natures and insist on masters who match them. Despite this, they are powerful and when placed with a suitable clever and ingenious partner and can produce powerful enchantments. The Manticore Stinger core is also said to be one that is great in producing both adept protection magic but also powerful charms, despite a manticore's skin being a natural repellent to charm work. Theo, the owner of an aspen wand is often said to be an accomplished dueller due to its affinity for martial magic and White River Monster Spine cores produce spells of both force and elegance. Harry, English oak wands are said to only ever chose loyal wizards who show great courage, strength and fidelity. Phoenix Feather cores are exceedingly rare but produce great magic, the wands are notoriously picky and hard to tame" Hermione finished and the boys looked pleased, turning to the wands and looking at them in awe.

"What about mine, Mione? Ten inches, fir and Dragon Heartstring" Pansy stated, and Hermione rifled through the book before finding what she was looking for.

"Fir wands demand their masters to have strength of purpose and staying power, they're suited to transfiguration and are known to favour owners who are focused, strong minded and on occasion posses an intimidating demeanour. That definitely sounds like you Pans" Hermione laughed, Pansy smirking in response, "Dragon Heartstring cores are powerful and spells are easy to learn, they are also the easiest to sway towards the Dark Arts" Hermione finished and Pansy squealed, hugging her wand tightly.

"It sure is perfect for Pans! Do me now! Nine and three quarter inches, mahogany and Griffin Feather core" Daphne said excitedly.

"Mahogany wand symbolise strength, safety, protectiveness and practicality. They are good at producing strong defensive magic, especially powerful when the owner's will to protect is great. Griffin Feather core, another unusual one, produces fierce battle spells and is said to be loyal to the first master it bonds to, rarely ever working for anyone else who tries to use the wand, and most definitely doesn't work if the wand is turned against the owner" Hermione finished, Daphne looking pleased.

"What about yours?" Harry questioned and Hermione grinned.

"Ebony wands are highly suited to all manners of combative magic and have a high affinity for transfiguration, it is happiest in the hands of owners who have the courage to be themselves. The owner of the wand tends to hold fast to their beliefs, no matter the external pressure and will not sway lightly from their own ideals or purpose. Thunderbird Tail Feathers are powerful but difficult to master; their loyalty is not easily won and are greatly suited to tranfigurers, they can sense danger and cast curses on their own" Hermione finished, Draco snorting.

"No wonder that wand chose you, with your ancestry you're destined to be a Mistress of Transfiguration" Draco said, Hermione blushing prettily.

"Ah, I'm glad you're all here" Tom said as he entered the room, followed by Remus.

"Grandpa!" Hermione and Harry cheered, smiling brightly at the man. He greeted the two before turning to his granddaughter and gesturing her to follow him. She did as told and once they were out of the room, he presented a long and slim black box to her.

"Hermione, this is for you" Tom said, placing the box in her hands. She looked at it curiously.

"Is this why you and Remus weren't with us today?" She asked suspiciously, Tom nodding at her.

"It was one of the reasons yes. Open it" Tom urged and Hermione did as asked. She gasped at the contents. It was another wand. She turned to her grandfather, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"You're giving me a wand?" Hermione asked, Tom nodding.

"I already have a wand," She stated, Tom letting out a small smirk.

"You have a _registered_ wand. Besides, this is your birthright. There is a tradition in both the le Fay and Slytherin bloodline. Salazar Slytherin had a wand of fifteen inches, made of snakewood and Basilisk Horn; it had an ability to 'sleep', which basically meant become inactive. It was passed down from generation to generation until it was stolen by one of our ancestors, Islot Sayre. Another one of our ancestors Gormlaith Gaunt hunted her down and put it to sleep. It wilted and was buried in America at the Wizarding school of Ilvermorny. Remus and I travelled over there today and I managed to locate the wand" Tom began and Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"This is _the_ wand that Salazar Slytherin himself used?" Hermione asked in astonishment, Tom chuckling.

"Yes and no. A similar tradition followed in the le Fay bloodline. Morgana had a wand made of Poplar, at fifteen inches with a Phoenix Feather core. Except that core, was very special. The feather came from Morgana's very own animagus. It was an exceptionally strong wand for a powerful Dark Witch. Her wand was also passed down each descendant, skipping one generation; your grandmother was the last one to wield it. Arielle's generation would have been skipped and thus you are the true owner of the wand " Tom said and Hermione listened with interest.

"I don't understand. Does that mean I have three wands?" Hermione questioned and Tom shook his head, he grinned before gesturing her to take the wand and use it. Unlike before, the bond was instantaneous and exceptionally strong. It was almost as if she could feel the magical core of the wand connecting to her own very magic core. She let out a gasp as she felt the power, it radiated off of the wand in droves and she suddenly felt as if she could do anything in the world.

"No, this is the only other wand you're getting. Like I said, Salazar's wand wilted and with the death of your mother, her wand wilted too. Both are unable to be used. However, after a wand dies, it is possible to extract the core and place it in a new wand. This is that wand. It has not one, but two magical cores. The Basilisk Horn and Morgana's Phoenix Feather. The only wand in existence to have two cores. It is encased in Elder Wood at eleven inches and as I said before _unregistered_. Therefore any magic used will not be traced back to you. It is exceptionally powerful. What can you tell me about Elder Wood from your reading today?" Tom questioned and Hermione remembered her reading before she grew excited.

"The rarest wood of them all and said to be very unlucky, wands made from it are extremely hard to master. The wood is powerful and scorns any partner who is not magically superior to the people around them. Only an unusual person finds themselves matched to this wand wood and if the pairing occurs, the master is said to be marked for a special destiny," Hermione recited and Tom nodded.

"Very good. Use it wisely" Tom said before gesturing her back to her friends.

* * *

Okay before you yell at me in the reviews about how Draco's wand core is Unicorn Hair and Hermione's wand is vine with Dragon heartstring and Harry's wand is Holly, I'd just like to point out that J.K. Rowling used those because of how the character appeared in the stories. Unicorn hair is not overly powerful and does not do well with dark arts and hawthorn is said to be for wizards with conflicting feeling which is why it was given to Draco and it's similar for both Harry and Hermione and therefore I had to change their wands to suit their personalities in **my** story. Harry is courageous, Hermione is powerful, Draco is talented and dark, Daphne is loyal and protective of her friends, Pansy knows who she is and is a strong character, Blaise is quirky and mischievous and Theo is smart and an elegant duelist, powerful in his own right and that is why the wands were changed. I liked the notion of Harry and Tom's wands being brother wands which is why I kept it. Each wand description reflects what my versions of these characters will turn out to be.

The Manticore Stinger and Griffin Feather core were completely made up and belong to me. The rest of the descriptions about the wood and cores all belong to J.K. Rowling and I got the descriptions from the Harry Potter wikia. Wandlore _is_ interesting and I knew when I was going through it, that I just _had_ to include it in my story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to review

Nelly xo


	3. Year I - Part II

Hi guys! Welcome to the second chapter of the story! I just wanted to let everyone know that I'll be returning to Uni soon (Christmas hols can't last forever!) and therefore I won't have as much time to write and get chapters out so please be patient. I will try and write and post whenever I can and I've already planned this story in full so I know exactly where it's going.

Also a heads up, any magic spells in Italics are of my own inventions and therefore belong to me. Other than that, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Anyhoo, it's late, almost 6am, I have yet to fall asleep and am kind of tired.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter II

Harry and Hermione sat in the train compartment, chattering excitedly as they awaited the arrival of the rest of their friends. There were only supposed to be six to a compartment, but Harry had the brilliant idea of expanding the car and with a little spell courtesy of Hermione, the compartment grew. Slowly, their friends trickled in; at first it was Theo then Daphne and Pansy, followed by Blaise and finally Draco. They were all dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms, despite not being anywhere near the school. That's just how excited they were. Eventually, after what seemed like hours to the eager students, the train whistle blew and they were on their way towards Scotland, where Hogwarts resided.

Eventually, the confectionary trolley lady arrived and between the rich young children, they managed to almost buy out the entire trolley. Merrily they scoffed down the various treats, pumpkin pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs etc. Suddenly their compartment opened and they saw a short, chubby and round-faced brunet haired boy standing in the doorway. He looked nervous, twiddling his thumbs anxiously but his eyes held a worried look.

"Well what is it?" Draco snapped, causing the boy to jump and look at him in fear. Hermione glared at Draco, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Hermione asked kindly, noting that his eyes were frantically darting around the room.

"I'm looking for my pet toad, Trevor. He somehow managed to escape his terrarium. Have you seen him?" the boy asked timidly and Hermione shook her head.

"No, we haven't I'm sorry. Would you like us to help you?" Hermione questioned gently and the boy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Um I don't want to be a bother" he replied and Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"It's no problem! Come on, we'll help" Hermione said, getting up and turning to her friends, looking at them expectantly. The boys groaned while the two girls shrugged; they knew it was better to go with Hermione than attempt to say no and trigger her temper. The boy looked at her gratefully, introducing himself as Neville Longbottom before describing his pet.

"Alright, I guess we'll split up. Neville and I will look in the far south, Blaise and Daph, you head out towards the far north. Theo and Pans can go towards the middle north and Draco and Harry towards the mid south. Is that clear?" Hermione said, everyone nodding before splitting up, entering each compartment and asking questions.

"Thank you for helping me" Neville said, his voice filled with gratitude. Hermione smiled brightly, her honey eyes shining.

"It's alright!" Hermione replied cheerily as she knocked on another cabin before coming out empty handed.

"I never got your name" Neville replied and Hermione berated herself at the social faux pas.

"I'm sorry, guess we never introduced ourselves did we? I'm Hermione. The guy with the scruffy black hair and green eyes with glasses is Harry. The point blonde is Draco. The dark skinned boy with brown hair and brown eyes is Blaise and the light skinned boy with brown hair and blue eyes is Theo. The blonde girl was Daphne and the other black haired girl was Pansy" Hermione introduced, Neville nodding his head as he committed their names to memory. They knocked at the next compartment and entered, Hermione immediately stopping as she realised it held three boys, and to her utter dismay, one of them was a Weasley.

"What do you want Black?" Ron snapped, sneering at her and she noticed Neville tense up next to her, regarding her in astonishment.

"Neville here lost his toad and we're looking for it. Have you seen it?" Hermione asked politely, ignoring the tone of the young redhead.

"Even if we did, the last thing we would do is help the likes of you, Satan Spawn" Ron spat out and Hermione let out a small smirk.

"Spawn? Didn't know that your vocabulary was so developed. Tell me Weasley, did you manage to finally scrounge up enough money to buy a dictionary?" She taunted letting out a small laugh, as he immediately blushed red.

"Come on Neville; Trevor isn't here," Hermione said, turning to exit until she was stopped by Ron's next words.

"You aren't seriously going to follow her are you Longbottom? She's the daughter of a Death Eater" Ron said and once again Neville tensed, unsure of what to do.

"Are you as brainless as you are poor? My father declared neutrality. He's _not_ a Death Eater" Hermione said, knowing full well what she'd said was a lie. But in order to make it a believable lie, Tom had removed her father's Dark Mark and therefore if he ever had to prove it, he simply had to show people his forearms. Neville seemed to relax at her comment.

"Let's go check another compartment," Neville said and Hermione smiled at the boy, glad that her newfound friendship with the boy wasn't affected. Although, she wondered if he'd stick around after he found out the truth about her parentage. But then again, if she told him about Dumbledore, maybe he'd see where they were coming from and she could convince him to join their side. Hermione's eyes twinkled in determination. Yes, that's exactly what she'd do.

"You'll regret this Longbottom. I'll make sure of it" Ron threatened ominously. Neville and Hermione choosing to ignore the boy.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Soon you will enter the Great Hall and will be sorted into your houses. The house you are sorted into is important; it is where you will reside for the next seven years and where you will foster most of your friendships; though we encourage interhouse unity. There are four houses…" McGonagall began, Hermione spacing out. She'd read 'Hogwarts: A History', she already knew this. Instead of paying attention, she decided to think about where she and her friends would end up.

She was guaranteed a spot in Slytherin, as were Pansy, Blaise and Draco. Daphne could easily end up in Hufflepuff she was both kind and loyal but she could just as easily end up in Ravenclaw, the girl was dead clever. However, she was also ambitious and cunning enough to be a Slytherin. Hermione hoped it was the later. Then there was Harry, who in her mind teetered on both the edge of Slytherin and Gryffindor. He was courageous, loyal and brave and every Potter that preceded him had been a Gryffindor. But he had the makings of a Slytherin; the boys had ensured that as they were growing up. Theo was another dark horse; he could easily end up in Ravenclaw, some Notts were known to do so, but most of them ended up in Slytherin and once again, she hoped it was the latter. Then there was her newest friend Neville Longbottom, he was pureblood and would freely be accepted into Slytherin, but Hermione wasn't going to kid herself. She placed her bet on Hufflepuff; he really was the sweetest boy she'd ever met.

She was brought out of her musings when the large doors opened up and McGonagall, finally done with her own speech, led them inside. Hermione was floored instantly. She'd read about the Great Hall, but to see it in real life was simply astounding. It was _magical_. Hundreds of floating candles were strewn across the room, giving everything a warm glow. The ceiling was charmed, much like her own bedroom, except she'd recalled reading that it showed the weather outside. Hers only showed her a night sky; Astronomy _was_ her favourite non-magical subject after all. There were four long tables; each holding the members of a different house and at the end was another long table going horizontally that she assumed was where the teachers sat. She spotted Dumbledore immediately, her face turning into a scowl before she reformed it into one of stoicism. She couldn't let him see the animosity she had towards him. Immediately they stopped, Dumbledore welcoming them all. Then McGonagall began calling out names, ready for the sorting. Hermione paid attention to the people who were in her year, noting the house they were sorted into.

"Hermione Black" McGonagall called and Hermione walked up towards the older witch, her head held high. She was a Black. She could do this. She sat down on the chair, and tried not to feel intimidated by the hundreds of eyes on her.

 _Ahhh, I see young Tom Riddle had an heir after all_ came the voice in her head and Hermione immediately stiffened, fear coursing through her.

 _Do not fret child, it is not my place to reveal the secrets of others. I will keep yours. The castle has long awaited the return of another heir. Granddaughter to Tom Riddle; from the Le Fay bloodline. Both strong Slytherins who did well in their house. Morgana was under the tutelage of Salazar during her time here. I wonder how they'd react to the news that someone that linked their two bloodlines together existed. And I see, you have learned of the treachery Albus has caused. Indeed, for a Gryffindor, he turned into a rather sly one didn't he? But that is not why we're here. We're here to discuss your house. Now where would we put you? You'd do well in all houses. Your kindness and loyalty matches that of a Hufflepuff. Your intelligence and wit would suit you a Ravenclaw. Your courage and bravery is akin to that of Gryffindor's. However, there is really only one place for the Heir of_

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat called out suddenly and the table full of Slytherins cheered and clapped, wolf whistling.

 _They'd snagged the Black Heir_.

Hermione's heart pounded as she joined the table. She was sure she was going to be placed here, but what would have happened if she'd been sorted into one of the other houses? She collapsed on the bench in relief before she continued watching the Sorting. A few more students were sorted and eventually they got to Daphne, who ended up in Slytherin after all. Hermione clapped the loudest, greeting her friend with a hug as the blonde sat down next to her. Next out of her friends was Neville and Hermione was surprised when he ended up in Gryffindor. Maybe there was more to the boy than she'd seen. Hopefully, despite their houses, they'd still be friends. The hat barely touched Draco's head before he was sorted into Slytherin. She watched her pointy blond friend saunter up to them with a smirk. Then came Theo, next was Pansy both ended up in Slytherin. After Pansy, was the two Patil twins, one of them in Gryffindor and the other in Ravenclaw. Finally, it was Harry. She watched him nervously walk to the hat and as with her it took a while, Harry's eyes widening in fear before slightly shaking his head.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled and Hermione could see the look of relief on his face. Her group of friends cheered as Hermione joined them. She looked towards the head table and noticed that Dumbledore was looking at them in shock, no doubt confused as to Harry's sorting. He looked at her with a small glare before turning back to the sorting. Finally, the last person to be sorted was Blaise and once again, he'd ended in Slytherin.

"Sweet! All of us in one house. These years are gonna be legendary" Blaise said as he joined them, everyone agreeing with them.

Of course, their group weren't the only Slytherins. There was a half-blood witch named Tracey Davis along with another pureblood witch Millicent Bulstrode. There were also two big brute of boys named Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, both purebloods too. She knew their parents supported her grandfather, but they were part of the outer circle and therefore she hadn't grown up with them. It didn't help that Eleanora and Alexander had fallen out with the Goyles and Crabbes, when the former two had gained favour and joined the Inner Circle instead of the latter two. Not that it was Ella or Alex's fault, it was just that Crabbe Sr. ad Goyle Sr. were both idiots and not Death Eater's her grandfather wanted to trust with his inner most secrets; like her birth for example.

"I almost thought we'd be split up, it took the hat a while to sort Hermione and Harry" Pansy said, turning to the both of them with a frown.

"It wanted to put me in Gryffindor. I managed to convince it to put me here though" Harry said quietly and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Heaven forbid you end up as a Gryffindork" Blaise snorted, everyone laughing with him.

"Hey! Neville's in Gryffindor" Hermione defended and everyone shrugged.

"Yeah _Longbottom_ , not _Harry_ " Theo said, emphasising their names and causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"What about you Mione? Why did it take so long to sort you?" Daphne questioned.

"It said I could be in any house I wanted. I had characteristics of them all. But ultimately, I was destined for Slytherin because you know" Hermione said off handedly, knowing they'd get what she meant.

"Wait! You mean it knows? About _everything_?" Theo questioned and Hermione nodded.

"It's fine, it said it'd keep it a secret. Something about awaiting my return. Don't worry. It's sorted" Hermione said cryptically. Eventually, the feast finished and they were lead to their common room and dorms by an older prefect. They took in their surrounding with awe. They were in the dungeons sure, but it was still somehow warm and cosy. Hermione chalked it up to a bunch of heating charms. There was a beautiful ornate fireplace and comfy armchairs and sofas littered around the room.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at Potter?" Hermione was distracted from her perusal of the common room when a boy, around fifth year Hermione noted, walked up to them before poking his finger hard into Harry's chest. His face was set into a scowl and begrudgingly; Hermione admitted he was fairly attractive. However, those treacherous thoughts were snuffed by the aggressive stance he had against Harry.

"Barkridge enough! Slytherin's look after their own. He's one of us now" a girl admonished, trying to calm down the older boy. Hermione's eyes narrowed. The Barkridge family, pureblood, but not one of the Sacred Twenty Eight and definitely aligned to her grandfather.

"Shut up Hart. I want to know what the poster boy for the Light Side is doing in our common room. You're not welcome here Potter. Half-blood scum like you should not be in Slytherin; this house is for the pure, real Wizards only. I don't care if you are a _Potter_ , your blood traitor of a father married a filthy mudblood anyway" Barkridge sneered and she could see the rage in Harry's bright green eyes as the boy insulted his dead parents. Hermione gracefully moved to stand in front of Harry, looking up at the boy with defiance and arrogance.

"Tell me Barkridge" Hermione all but spat out his name, "who do _you_ think you are to walk up to _my_ cousin and tell him he doesn't belong here? He's a member of the House of Black. His father, _my uncle_ adopted him officially as a baby both in terms of the law and magically. He's a Black in all but name and blood. I will not have the _likes_ of _you_ speak to him that way when he is in a class several above your own" Hermione seethed, glaring at the older boy who looked at her in confusion before his eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowing.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Black. You and your father are filthy blood traitors. You may not be on Dumbledore's side, but declaring neutrality is almost as bad. I may not be a member of the Sacred Twenty Eight, but I am better than you. I'm going to teach you exactly where you stand," Barkridge threatened, whipping out his wand and pointing it at her. Without even thinking, Draco, Theo, Harry, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne had whipped out their own wands, aimed right at the older boy.

"You even think about it and you die" Theo threatened, not liking the way the boy was threatening his cousin. However, before anyone could say anything else, they heard someone spell ' _Prae Dolore'_ and before they knew it, Barkridge dropped to the floor and began screaming. Everyone in the common room turned their eyes to the caster, gulping at the look on Hermione's face. Her eyes were glinting dangerously, flicks of red only adding to the threatening display. However, they were her only feature that betrayed any emotions; the rest of her face was passive, as if torturing someone was a daily occurrence for her. She currently had out her wand and a deep purple light constantly streamed from it and attached straight towards the head of the weeping, screaming boy who was clawing at the hardwood floor of the common room.

"I'd like to introduce you to one of the Black family spells. Created by my ancestor Lunaria Black. It's not illegal as the Ministry don't know about it and therefore I can get away with doing this for as long as I want. This spell is one that specifically attacks the mind, causing an excruciation amount of pain. The incantation itself stems from the word 'agony' and that's exactly what it does. It causes such an agonising pain that you would never even be able to _comprehend_ it without feeling its effects. However, unlike the Crucio it doesn't affect the body. Only the mind and thus, leaves no physical evidence. Clever isn't it" Hermione said, looking at the boy with cold eyes. Suddenly his screams stopped as Hermione relented her spell, the boy panting as his muscles twitched, regarding her in fear as she stepped closer to him. He desperately wanted to crawl away but he had no energy to do so.

"You'll remember this day the next time you even remotely _think_ of speaking to me like that again or even pulling out your wand on me. But you're right, you did show me exactly where I stand and that is here, _above you_. Do not make the mistake of angering me again Barkridge, or it will be the last thing you do. _I_ don't need an Avada to kill you, there are far more painful and deadly curses littered through the Black library that would kill you slower and in torturous ways. Never forget that _I am_ _Hermione Andromeda Persephone Black_ , Heir to the the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, daughter to Regulus Arcturus Black, Head of House Black and I am _far better_ than you could ever dream of being" Hermione said, her voice was cold and barely above a whisper but it cut through the thick, shocked silence of the room. She snapped her head to the rest of the members of Slytherin, some of them regarding her with fear, others with admiration.

"Anyone else have an issue with Harry being a part of Slytherin?" She questioned and everyone shook their heads frantically.

"That's what I thought. Now to deal with you. _Sanitatem mentis_ " Hermione spelled, a warm yellowish white glow escaped her wand and Barkridge stopped twitching, his breath calming down as she healed him.

"Next time, I'll leave you to the equally harsh after effects of the curse Barkridge. This act of mercy is a one time only" Hermione said before turning away, her black curls bouncing slightly as she walked up the stairs and towards where she assumed her dorms were.

"Black is one scary chick mate" a sixth year Slytherin commented, looking at the retreating eleven year old witch in awe and admiration. Such acts of power were lauded in Slytherin.

And after that incident, there was _no doubt_ about exactly _who_ would be ruling Slytherin house for the next seven years.

* * *

"Our first lesson ever is Potions! With Severus" Daphne gushed towards her group of friends. After Hermione's display of power a couple of days ago, it was well known that their group of friends were the top dogs of Slytherin. And it wasn't just because of Hermione, their group also consisted the Malfoy, Potter, Zabini and Nott heirs. The Parkinsons and Greengrass' weren't as high on the Sacred Twenty Eight but they were high enough and close enough to the rest of the group and no one wanted to get on their wrong sides of some of the most powerful and influential families in the Wizarding World. Draco for one loved the power he got from bossing around the older students. Slytherin had also learned that while Hermione was terrifying and fierce force of nature, she was also the kindest and sweetest member of the group. She was delightfully cheerful and helpful unless you angered her. Something none of the Slytherins ever wanted to do again.

"We have to call him Professor Snape here Daph, even if we grew up around him. He's our professor and so we need to give him the respect that comes with that title," Hermione admonished causing the boys to laugh.

"Mione, you're such a swot," Blaise said affectionately and she smacked him playfully in response.

"Come on, let's make our way to the dungeons" Harry said, standing up and causing everyone to follow him. As they entered the classroom, they looked at each other questioningly.

"We have to split up into pairs. But there are seven of us" Pansy whined, she didn't want one of them to feel left out.

"It's fine. Draco and Harry, Pans and Blaise, Theo and Daph. Those are the pairings," Hermione said and everyone looked at her in shock.

"But that leaves you out Seph!" Draco moaned and she smiled at him mischievously.

"Don't worry, I've got a partner" Hermione said before taking a seat at an empty desk, in the front of the classroom. Harry and Draco were on her right, with Pansy and Blaise behind them, while Theo and Daphne were behind her. They continued chatting amicably between themselves until the Gryffindors arrived.

"Ugh, if it's not bad enough we have to be in the dungeons for potions, we've also got it with a bunch of snakes" Ron moaned slinking into his seat next to Cormac McLaggen, Dean and Seamus next to them on Draco's side. Parvati and Lavender had also paired up. Neville shifted from side to side nervously, unsure where to go.

"Aww looks like traitor Longbottom is all by himself, just like the Black Spawn. Tell me Black, do your little posse hate you too?" Ron taunted, Hermione turning at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well no, as a matter of fact, I was saving this seat for Neville" Hermione said, waving the boy over. Neville looked at her in surprise, before nervously taking a seat next to her.

"Hi" He muttered timidly and Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Hey! How are you finding your first days at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, pulling out her cauldron, potions kit and book.

"It's alright. The Gryffindor common room is nice but… never mind" Neville said, shaking his head before pulling out his own equipment.

"But what?" Hermione questioned, curiosity brimming in her yellow eyes.

"Ron's not happy that I left with you on the train. The other three boys don't like me much either so you know… its just a bit lonely up in the tower" Neville said quietly and Hermione's eyes hardened before she turned around, sending Ron a hateful glare.

"I'm sorry. If you hadn't befriends me, you wouldn't be in this position" Hermione said, a thoughtful frown on her face.

"No! It's okay! Please don't be upset. I'm glad I left with you. You were nice to me more than can be said for the people in my own house… despite everything" Neville said, eyes wide, he didn't want her to be upset because of him.

"Despite everything? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, watching the boy look at his lap, twiddling his thumb.

"Well you know… my family are considered blood traitors, and you're a Black. I'm sure Malfoy, Zabini and Nott don't like me much either. Also I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin. I was sure that once we were sorted, you wouldn't want anything to do with me" Neville said in a rush before blushing nervously, he flinched slightly, as if waiting for her to tell him he was right and she was just playing him when she asked him to join us. Instead however, he was surprised when she let out a comforting smile, patting him lightly.

"Don't worry so much Neville. It doesn't matter to me if your family are blood traitors. The war ended a long time ago, you know with Voldemort killing the Potter's and in turn disappearing" Hermione said, sticking to the story Dumbledore had told everyone despite it being a complete lie. He'd managed to twist it so that it was her grandfather who attacked the Potters due to the prophecy and when he tried to kill Harry, the curse bounced of due to a mother's love or whatever. At least that was the explanation for Harry's scar. Hermione mentally snorted, 'The Boy Who Lived', what a farce; as if anyone could survive the _killing_ curse.

"And Draco and the boys like you enough. They're just a bit closed off; it takes a while for them to warm up to you. But you can understand that right? Everyone thinks their parents are Death Eaters and so everyone judges them. In order to protect themselves, they appear cold and heartless; but they are wonderful once you get to know them. As for the house rivalry, well didn't Professor McGonagall tell us that Interhouse Unity is a thing we should strive for? We're friends Neville, don't worry about anything else" Hermione said determinedly, and Neville beamed brightly at her.

"Thanks Hermione…" Neville said, he look apprehensive of his next words, but gathering his Gryffindor courage he continued, "You're not what I expected you know… everyone says Slytherins are horrible and mean and they practice Dark Arts and believe in blood purity. But you're really nice" Neville finished with a blush and Hermione smiled brightly before letting out a snort.

"Well, they're not wrong. We do come off as horrible but that's more of a defence mechanism. Also we _do_ practice the Dark Arts. In fact, _everyone_ practices the Dark Arts" Hermione snorted and Neville looked at her in alarm.

"It's true! The Aurors, students, even Dumbledore himself. Quite frankly, you'd be hard pressed to find a witch or wizard who hasn't practised the Dark Arts at some point in their lives. Hexes, jinxes and curses are considered part of the Dark Arts. Aurors throw all sorts of hexes, students jinx each other frequently and I'm sure Dumbledore allows us to learn different curses such as the full body binding curse in DADA. They all just seem to overlook the fact that all those spells are in fact affiliated with dark magic. They scorn us for practising the Dark Arts freely but have no problem in using them when it suits them. Hypocrites, the lot of them" Hermione grumbled to herself, her brows furrowing.

"Oh. I never thought of it like that" Neville said, a thoughtful look on his face. He _had_ never thought of it like that and now he could see where Hermione was coming from. It _was_ hypocritical to shun Slytherins or anyone affiliated with the Dark Arts, even though members of the light used them just as much. Hermione was internally pleased; Neville was a lot more open minded and he seemed to agree with her. There was hope for their friendship after all.

* * *

Wow! Hermione was hella intense, but she's a strong independent character who don't need no man. And she's a Black and won't have anyone be horrible to her friends and family! Also don't you just love Neville, other than Hermione, Draco and Slytherins, he's like my favourite character. Much love to Longbottom 3

Please leave me some wonderful review guys!


End file.
